Satoshi and Kasumi Together Forever
by AIRBORNE47
Summary: Just a story about Satoshi and Kasumi, from when Satoshi proposed to having kids.


**Hi guys! Back with another story! The new chapter of **_**The Daughter Of Poseidon**_** will be up soon. But…this is a totally different story, this is called **_**Satoshi and Kasumi Together Forever**_**. There are a ton of new characters such as Sutka, Sutki, Anaki, Katoma, and Hirosum. Hirosum is Satoshi's older brother, Katoma is Kasumi's twin, Sutki and Sutka are twins(and Gallades). Anaki is Sutka and Sutki's little sister and a Gardevoir. Now…on to the story! We start at Satoshi's POV, at a restaurant.**

**P.S. All Lucarios(and Gallades and Gardevoir), wear shirts that have been custom made for that species, same with dresses and underwear(I know people are gonna be nagging me about that so just so no one can nag me!)**

(Satoshi's POV)

I fingered the small black box in the pocket of my tux. Kasumi was sitting across from me. "What's wrong baby?" she asked, I snapped out of dream land. "Nothing." I answered quickly. "Whatever." Kasumi sighed and continued eating her meal.

Now was the time to propose. "Kasumi, can you stand up?" I asked, sounding stupid. "Why?" Kasumi asked me. "Just do it, please?" I asked. "Okay, now what." she said standing in her dress. "Close your eyes." I said. "Fine." she answered, closing her eyes. I knelt down one knee and pulled out the box. "You can open your eyes now." I said and Kasumi opened her eyes. "Satoshi…" she started. "Kasumi Jade Waterflower. Will you make me the happiest Lucario on Earth and marry me?" I said, knowing it sounded cheesy. "Yes…yes!" Kasumi said and I stood up, she suddenly kissed me. There was a flash from the bushes, which I recognized as a camera. "What in the hell are the paparazzi here for?!" I screamed, but I dealt with them often. Being a prince isn't just fun and games ya know, it's also hiding from the reporters and paparazzi too. "They aren't my main concern right now." Kasumi said, trying to seduce me. "I know that…but let's go to my house." I said to her. "Fine…but you're driving." Kasumi smirked. "Why!?" I asked. "'Cause you served wine." Kasumi said. "But I drank to!" I said. "You're more tolerant to alcohol than me." Kasumi reasoned. "Damn it! You're right! If only Sutka hadn't dragged me with him every time he went to a bar!" I sighed and picked the keys off the table. I looked over to the bushes, more flashes. "C'mon your brother's gonna be all over my ass if those pictures get published!" I said and ran with Kasumi following me.

{30 minutes later}

Kasumi and I were finally at my house and she turned on the TV. Of course it was the news.

_This is LSN, or Lucario Sanctuary News_

_I'm Kendra Dales, bringing you the hottest news_

_Now, everyone's known the affair going on between Prince Satoshi Ketchum and Daughter of the Warlord Kasumi Waterflower, but has the prince taken it to far? Do you believe so Jakosi?_

_Yes I do, as for these recent shots of Satoshi and Kasumi at a local restaurant, and in these pics, it shows Satoshi proposing to Kasumi, and our crew as the whole thing on audio also._

Kasumi quickly turned the TV off. "Damn reporters!" she screamed. "Tell me about it." I sighed. My phone started ringing, I grabbed it and answered it.

_Hey Dude!_

_Sutka! Why in the hell are you calling me!?_

_Askin' how it went!_

_Could of just asked in the first place._

_So!? Prince gonna be a king or rejected?_

_She said yes._

_Looks like Katoma owns me fifty bucks!_

_Wait! You guys bet!?_

_Yeah._

_I should kill all of you guys._

_Oh crap! Hikari!_

_Not that bitch._

_Yeah, she's gonna kill somebody if we tell her._

_Just 'cause she's obsessed with me doesn't mean she'll kill anybody._

_Listen, Sutki just told her, I gotta help him hold her down._

_Alright, now I can be alone with Kasumi!_

I hung up after that. "Who was it?" Kasumi asked. "Sutka." I told her. "What was he asking?" Kasumi asked, she kept asking questions! "If you said yes." I answered. "Why." She asked. "He helped me book the restaurant, get the ring, and everything else." I sighed, having to tell her. "What time is it?"

"Midnight, we should get to sleep."

"Do I have to go home!? I wanna stay with my fiancé!"

"Nah, I don't think your dad would notice, you can stay!"

"What do I do about my dress though!?"

"Just sleep in your underwear, I do it all the time."

"No! I'm sneaking home to get rid of the dress and I'll come back in pajamas!"

"Fine…ruin my fun!"

"Pervert!"

Kasumi ran home, and came back in long pajama pants and a tank-top. "I'm here! Almost got caught by Dad, but I'm here!" she said has she was coming in the door. "C'mon just get in!" I said from the bed, thinking I could still get lucky. "Don't think about it!" Kasumi said has she got in. "Damn it!"

We eventually went to sleep, and about six hours later, the doorbell rang. I yawned and got out of bed, put some pants on and went over to the front door. It was Katoma. I opened the door, "Hey Satoshi! Kasumi here?" the redhead asked. "Yeah…she's upstairs, why ya asking?" I said. "Dad walked in her room…you know almost all of upstairs…and she wasn't there." Katoma said and asked, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah dude!" I said and Katoma walked in. "You gonna get her or am I? I ran about five miles." Katoma asked. "I'll go get her." I said and walked up the stairs in my house that led to the second floor. I looked at the bed, she was still sleeping. "Kasumi. Wake up! Katoma's here!" I said, Kasumi turned her back towards me. "Fine, make me do it the hard way!" I said and picked her up. "Put me down!" she screamed. "No!" I said and carried her downstairs. "How in the hell does your dad wake her up?" I asked Katoma after putting Kasumi down. "Simple, an air horn." Katoma laughed. "Bastard!" I yelled a Katoma who was laughing his ass off. "By the way, why does Kasumi have a ring?" Katoma asked.

(Kasumi's POV)

"What ring?" Satoshi asked. "The one on her finger." Katoma said. I yanked it off and shoved it in my pajama pants pocket. "I don't see it." I said. "Kasumi! I'm telling Dad that you have ring!" Katoma said. "We're not five!" Kasumi said. "Well tell me why you have it!" Katoma yelled. "Satoshi proposed to me." I said. "Damn it! Turns out I do owe Sutka fifty bucks!" Katoma yelled. "I'm gonna kill that guy one day!" Satoshi said angrily. "Never thought you guys would get married though! It wouldn't of happened if Kate didn't reject Satoshi when he asked her to prom." Katoma said. "Yeah, I might have been with her if she would've said yes." Satoshi said. "We just went to prom together because we both had tickets and nobody to go with." I said. "I remember that night like it was yesterday." Satoshi said. "Yeah." I said.

_The Prom(No POV)_

"_What should I do!?" Raced through both Satoshi's and Kasumi's minds. "Just go alone! Not that big of a deal baby bro." Hirosum said to Satoshi. "Ask Satoshi, he doesn't have a date!" Anaki said to Kasumi. "Fine Anaki, I'll ask Satoshi." Kasumi sighed and pulled out her phone. Kasumi dialed Satoshi's number._

_What Kasumi? I'm trying to figure out what to do!_

_Just calling to ask ya something._

_What?_

_Will you go to prom with me? You know as friends!_

_Why not? I have a ticket. When do I pick you up?_

_Thirty minutes, forty-five at the most._

_Be there soon!_

_Okay, remember just as friends._

_I got it!_

_Thirty minutes later Satoshi pulled up in his old pickup. "Hey Kasumi!" Satoshi said as she stepped out of the house. Kasumi had a short dress on and curled her hair. Kasumi got into the old pickup. "How much did fixing the seats cost?" Kasumi asked. "Just because I put seat covers on them doesn't mean I fixed it, I just used duct tape." Satoshi said, he was wearing a tux that he would later wear to propose to Kasumi. "So much for not being ghetto." Kasumi sighed. "Whatever." Satoshi said and started driving._

_When they got there they split up and went over to their friends. "Who are you going with Kasumi?" Isabella asked. "Satoshi." Kasumi answered. "Shut up!" Isabella said in shock. The guys had their phones out and were doing something, all except Sutka and Satoshi, who were talking. "Time to announce prom king and queen!" The DJ said. "And the lucky couple is Satoshi and Kasumi!"_

"_Huh!?" they both gasped, the guys who had their phones smiled, they voted last-minute! _

_Soon after the DJ played a slow song, Satoshi and Kasumi danced to it, the song ended after awhile, and the couple did something that everyone voted them prom king and queen for, they kissed. Some money change hands, some cameras flashed, the young couple ignored the commotion. Sutki watched from the distance and pulled out his phone. "Found them, they're at the prom, looks like their together now."_

"And she still calls me ghetto for that." Satoshi huffed about the seats in his pickup. "Hey wasn't Rich the DJ for that?" Katoma asked. "Yeah, to bad he couldn't become an official DJ after the wreck." I said. "It was Sutki! He put gum on the brake to keep it from working while we were tp-ing the last house." Satoshi stated, trying to defend himself. "Yeah, Rich said he saw Sutki getting out of the car with an empty pack of gum." Katoma said. "Sutki's a little bastard." Satoshi huffed, putting his hand on the scar on his forehead. "Hell yeah." I said, I rubbed the scar on my arm. Everyone got a scar that day, except Sutki. Sutki caused the whole thing.

_The Wreck(No POV)_

_Ten seniors that just graduated from high school and one junior was going to do something huge for Summer Break. They were going out in Satoshi's pickup and tp-ing houses. "Come on Anaki! We're running late!" Sutka said from the bed of the pickup. "I don't know! What if the cops come?" Anaki asked her older brother. "They won't arrest us! Satoshi's here!" Sutka screamed back. "Now get your ass in the truck!" Sutka finished. "You're not supposed to swear!" Anaki said and got into the bed of the truck. _

"_First stop, Ms. Johnson." Rich said from the bed of the truck. The group got the backpack full of toilet paper and set of. Anaki stayed in the truck so she wouldn't get in trouble. "She turned on the lights!" Katoma yelled. They ran in the truck, Satoshi not knowing Sutki jammed the brakes. They speed down the road, and there was a stop sign up ahead. "Satoshi, stop the truck!" Kasumi yelled at her boyfriend. "I can't! The brakes are jammed!" Satoshi yelled back. They speed pass the stop sign and into a field. Satoshi tried to stop the truck, he finally remembered the emergency brake. He pressed it. The car flipped over. "Damn, never again Satoshi, never doing that again." Kasumi said and got up. "Hold on…where's Rich, Sutki, Sutka, Katoma, Isabel, Anaki, Jackel, and Sunti?" Satoshi asked. They looked over at the ditches. Soon the found everybody but Rich. "Where he'd go?" Kasumi asked. "Hope he's not dead." Isabel said softly. "He's not dead Isabel." Kasumi said. "Sutka, you go North, Kasumi go West, and I'll go East." Satoshi said. "Who's South?" Sutka asked. "Isabel, you're South." Satoshi said. "Hold on!" Kasumi said and got the backpack with first aid materials in it. "Here everybody take this." Kasumi said and handed everybody searching for Rich a couple pieces of cloth to use as truncates, a little bottle of peroxide and a strobe light. "Why'd you bring this?" Sutka asked. "We're teens, I thought we might do something stupid." Kasumi answered. They split up to look for Rich._

_Kasumi was the one who found him. "How'd you get so far from the truck?" Kasumi asked him. "Sutki! He pushed me out farther!" Rich said, holding his arm. "Let me see your arm." Kasumi said an pried Rich's hand of his arm. It was a bloody mess. Kasumi took a piece of cloth and tied it about a inch away from the large cut. She turned on the strobe light, the others found her eventually. "Rich!" Isabel said and hugged her boyfriend. The sound of a pickup driving off was heard. "Sutki!" Satoshi yelled and ran over to his truck, the Gallade was driving off, and the door was open. Satoshi ran up and jumped into the car. "Burn in hell Sutki!" Satoshi yelled and pushed the Gallade out. He slammed on brakes and the car flipped again. Sunti and Anaki started screaming. Kasumi, Sutka, and Isabel were helping Rich back to where the wreck was. Kasumi heard the other girls screaming and a massive crash. "Jackel try to open the truck door!" Anaki said to Jackel, who was the strongest in the group. Jackel tried to open the truck door. "He's trapped! I can't open the door!" Jackel said after trying. Kasumi got worried, so did Sutka. They soon got Rich to the others and ran over to the truck. Kasumi screamed seeing the Lucario in the flipped-over truck. "Satoshi!" Kasumi screamed and started tugging on the door. "It's jammed!" Kasumi huffed. She pulled out her phone and dialed Satoshi's parents' number. _

_Hey Mrs. Ketchum._

_Kasumi! What's going on? I hear people screaming!_

_We got in a wreck._

_Oh. Is Satoshi okay?_

_He was ten minutes ago._

_What wrong?_

_Something happened with his truck and he's stuck inside._

_Is he okay?_

_I can't tell, the truck's upside down and we can't get the door open._

_Did Jackel try?_

_Yeah, and he couldn't even make the door budge._

_I'll be out there soon._

_Okay._

_Soon Satoshi's Mom came over, seeing all hell break lose after Kasumi found out Sutki tried to drive off in the truck, and caused the whole wreck. "Who in the hell do you think you are!? If you know me, you know not to piss me off or you might wake up in the hospital!" Kasumi yelled, nobody tried to stop her. "Trying to help the world!" Sutki said. "HELP THE WORLD! OH I'LL HELP THE WORLD!" Kasumi yelled and punched Sutki in the face. The Gallade fell. "Doesn't Sutka have blades? I mean, he can use Psycho Cut, right?" Isabel asked. "Sutka, cut off the door." Kasumi said. Sutka eventually cut off the door and Kasumi pulled Satoshi out. Satoshi was out cold, with a deep cut from the glass from the windshield on his forehead. "This truck has to be scraped." Katoma said. "What were you kids doing!?" Satoshi's mom screamed. "His idea!" They all said pointing to Sutki on the ground, rolling around in pain. "To try and kill us! He got us to do it! He caused this to happen to Satoshi, the wreck, and look at Rich!" Kasumi said. Mrs. Ketchum turned her head to Rich, who had a deep cut in his arm. "Nobody can save that arm, Rich sweetie, you're going to lose that arm." Satoshi's mom said to Rich. "Great! Now I can't be a DJ!" Rich said and kicked Sutki in the side. "There goes the ribs!" Sutki said and rolled over on his stomach. "Come on Rich! It doesn't matter! Maybe they can save your arm, or they can get you an artificial one! Don't give up! You still have me!" Isabel said to Rich. Satoshi groaned and rolled over. Kasumi and Sutka got him up, helping him stand. "What in the hell happened?" Satoshi asked and saw Sutki rolling around with a bloody nose, Satoshi put his hand on his forehead. "Why am I bleeding? Why does Rich have a cut on his arm, Kasumi why can I see your bone through a cut?" Satoshi asked. "'Cause the little bastard jammed the brakes, flipped your car with you in it, and almost killed us all." Kasumi said. "Kasumi watch your language!" Satoshi's mom said to the angry red-head. "Jackel, hold Sutki down, he can't be trusted." Sutka said to Jackel. The Lucario just stood near Sutki ready to punch him if he attempted to get up. "Satoshi Ashton Ketchum! What did you do!?" Satoshi's mom screamed. "Uh…we went out and tp-ed a house and Sutki jammed the brakes, so I couldn't stop at the stop sign and we stopped in the field." Satoshi said. "So the Psycho path did it?" a voice said. "Hirosum!" Satoshi growled, his relationship with his brother wasn't the best. "Why ya have a cut on your head? Did the little boy try to commit suicide?" Hirosum smirked. "I'm not suicidal! I was until Kasumi came to the school, but I'm not anymore! So shut up!" Satoshi snapped. "Whatever." Hirosum said. "I'll release the psycho on you!" Jackel said, now holding Sutki down. "Do it, please!" Satoshi said to Jackel. "Sic 'em." Jackel said and released Sutki. The memory ended with Sutki running off into the woods._

"So on another note when do you want to have the wedding, Kasumi?" Satoshi said, trying to change the subject. "Should I tell Dad to pack your stuff?" Katoma asked me. "Why not?" I said. "Be back soon!" Katoma said. "So any ideas about the wedding?" Satoshi asked me. "Just soon, about a month." I said. "Do I have to wait a month!?" Satoshi complained. "Three weeks." I said. "Two." Satoshi said to hopefully move up the wedding. "Fine." I sighed. "Yes!" Satoshi said happily. "Men." I sighed.

In thirty minutes Katoma came back with my stuff. "God! So many clothes!" Katoma said dragging three suitcases behind him. "You guys decided when the wedding will be, I told Dad you two a engaged and he wants to know." Katoma said. "Two weeks." Satoshi said. "Holy crap!" Katoma said. "Katoma, you dropped off my stuff now. Isn't Anaki at your apartment waiting?" I said, just to get my brother off my back. "Bye guys!" Katoma said and ran to his car. "So what are we going to do?" Satoshi asked me after Katoma left. "To the mall!" I said and ran to the door. "Aka my personal hell." Satoshi sighed, causing me to laugh.

(The next morning, Satoshi's POV)

I woke up and saw Kasumi laying next to me. I smiled and looked around the room, a thought racing through my mind. _Where in the hell are we? _Kasumi turned around in her sleep. "So Satoshi, you're up now." A voice said. A Gallade stepped out. I recognized the Gallade instantly. "Sutki!" I screamed, hoping to wake Kasumi up. She turned around again. I charged a Shadow Ball, Sutki held up a gun, pointing it at Kasumi. "Go ahead Ketchum, hit me and you lose Kasumi." Sutki said. I launched the attack at the wall. "There you little bastard." I growled. "It'd be a shame if I were to shoot you instead of Kasumi now won't it." Sutki laughed. "I leave you two alone for a little bit." Sutki said and walked off. I looked around the room, no cameras. I pulled out my phone and texted Hirosum, I didn't care, I had to get someone to come here! Anyone, even Hirosum!

_Listen, this sounds crazy but Sutki kidnapped me and Kasumi, I think I'm on Birch street. Just get a gun and head out, he's threatened to kill me and Kasumi, help!_

I waited a couple minutes then my phone went off, Hirosum answered! I'm out of here, so is Kasumi!

_Okay, got the guys together, where on Birch?_

I looked around the place and typed:

_The old prison._

Kasumi woke up and looked around, then at me. "Why are we here!?' Kasumi asked, she used to work here and knew how horribly the prisoners were treated, but she knew the place was closed. "Ask mister Stalker." I said pointing to Sutki who was coming back, with Hikari at his side. "I do get something out of this right?" She asked Sutki, not knowing we could hear her. "I already told you! I get Kasumi and you get Satoshi!" Sutki said angrily, I heard a car door slam outside the prison. I recognized footsteps, one Gallade, four Lucarios. A Figure teleported nest to Sutki, no one noticed except me and Kasumi. It wrapped a arm around Sutki's neck and held a pistol to Sutki's head. Sutki was screwed, his didn't know Teleport anymore, he learned Psychic instead. "I was told you had my friends here, right Sutki?" It said, the Gallade was Sutka! Katoma stepped in, followed by Hirosum, Jackel, and Rich. Sutki pulled out his gun and pointed at Kasumi, hovering it over to me, then back at Kasumi. "Pull the trigger and the wall get new paint." Sutka said. "Why kill your brother? Ever heard of a twin link? We have that. Kill me and you die." Sutki said. "At least I'll die knowing my friends are safe." Sutka answered, I now feared Sutka, an angry Sutka is a Sutka you don't mess with. There were two gun shots, one hit me in the arm, another killing Sutki. "Bastard." Katoma said. "Hikari! She's here get her!" I screamed, Hikari now had a gun. Katoma shot seven times, not single one hit Hikari. Hikari pointed the gun at Kasumi. "Call your friends off, and Kasumi might live." She said, I had a better idea. "Put the gun down Hikari" I started checking to see if I had my pocket knife, I had it, I pulled it out, "Or else." Hikari put the gun down, knowing what I meant. "Sic 'em!" Kasumi yelled the guys didn't move, instead most of the army busted down the wall and surrounded Hikari. "Move a muscle Hikari, go ahead." Kasumi warned. Hikari flung up her gun, aiming at me. "Call the army off." Hikari laughed. I knew what would happen, but I thought the guy to do what Sutka did you be Katoma, not Hirosum. My arm was gushing blood now, Kasumi noticed. "Give me a cloth, I need it." Kasumi said to the army. One Lucario handed her a piece of cloth and she took it. "Thanks Sunti." Kasumi said to the female Lucario. "Hold still." Kasumi said to me and tied the cloth above the bullet hole. The blood kept going until it stopped. I felt dizzy as hell, If I tried to stand I would pass out. Hikari did something then, she pulled the trigger, hitting Kasumi, not me, Kasumi. The army turned to me. "Kill her, now!" I screamed to them. They shot at Hikari, sending her down and killing her. Kasumi was worse than me. Katoma looked at Kasumi. "She was hit!" Katoma said. "Get her to the hospital!" Hirosum said and started towards us. "Don't pick her up!" Sutka said, looking at her stomach that had over three bullet holes, he looked at her back. "Call an ambulance, there's no exit wounds." Sutka said.

(The Hospital)

First thing the doctor asked was, "Is she pregnant?" I quickly said no. "We'll still run a test to make sure." The doctor said. "Okay." I said and went into the hospital room with Kasumi. A few minutes later the doctor handed me the results, since Kasumi was about to have surgery and she was already out. I opened the packet nervously, and looked at what it said.

_Pregnancy Test Results for:_

_Kasumi Jade Waterflower._

_Positive_

_Expecting three_

_Two months along._

I dropped the results and picked them up again. I pulled out my phone and called Katoma.

_How's Kasumi?_

_She's good, the doctors ran a test._

_What kinda test?_

_Pregnancy._

_What'd it say?_

_Positive._

_My Dad's gonna kill you._

_I know._

_Did it say how many?_

_Three._

_I fell sorry for ya dude._

_Kasumi's gonna freak when I show her the results._

_Tell me about it, Bye dude._

Katoma hung up. And then it hit me, my mind now set in father-to-be mode. _Are they alive? The results only says if she's pregnant, not if she's pregnant with dead babies._

**So do you guys like it? Just review to tell me, even suggest names. Why did I do this? 'Cause I need to get drama out, there's a crap load in between me and my friends. Don't worry, I'm not evil enough to kill off babies, they're fine really for you people out there saying, NO NOT DEAD KIDS! They're fine and I just spoiled the next chapter…didn't I?**


End file.
